Love Birds/Transcript
Bop Goes The Weasel *[The segment starts in Sunny Villa's Library. Inside, Robin is seen sitting at a table reading book titled "Ancient's Greatest Mysteries" until she suddenly yelps in pain.] *'Robin': Ouch! (The librarian sushes at Robin) Sorry..! *[Robin turns her head around to see Darcey the orange weasel sitting behind her, whistling and reading his book.] *'Robin': Will you stop that, Darcey?! *'Darcey': Stop what?? *'Robin': You know what you're doing, now stop! (The librarian shushes at Robin again) *'Robin': (to the librarian) He keeps stubbing my toe! *'Darcey': Nuh-huh! *'Robin': Yuh-huh! *'Librarian': (to Robin in a low voice) Do you want me to raise my voice? *[Robin rolls her eyes, picks up her book and walks away. Darcey lowers his book that's covering his face, showing he has a mischievous expression. Robin is seen at the line up getting ready to sign out her book. Darcey takes aim with a pen and shoots a blob of ink towards Robin but she ducks down to get her dropped pen and the ink hits the librarian by mistake. Everyone else in front of Robin gasps and runs away when they see the librarian is about to get angry.] *'Robin': (rises up with her pen) Gotcha! *[Robin sees the librarian growling at her, thinking she was the one who squirted the blob of ink at him seeing the pen at her hand.] *'Robin': It wasn't me, honest! *[Outside the library, Robin literally gets kicked out by the librarian.] *'Robin': DARCEY!!! 1:05 *[The scene dissolves to Robin's garage with her, Skip and Sqak hanging out.] *'Sqak': Darcey got you kicked out of the library? *'Robin': Yep. All week long Darcey has been bugging me. I got kicked out of the movies, the museum, the cafe, and now the library because of him! I'm gonna be the biggest fool on Sunny Villa! *'Skip': Look on the bright side, Rob. You will be a great clown! *'Robin': Or an emberrassment to my beautiful desert flower! *'Skip': ... I think the "foolness" is getting onto her..! *'Robin': I mean my kind, fearless, handsome boyfriend... (opens a pendant, with the picture of Roberto the yellow bird inside)... Roberto. He and his family are coming back from their fancy mansion down in Salsiesta, and that sneaky little rat better not pull off any funny business when my love arrives! *'Sqak': Don't worry, Rob. I bet Darcey doesn't even know where you are this minute! *[Suddenly, a walnut flies and hits Robin between the eyes. Skip and Sqak see Darcey hiding in the bushes outside the garage with a slingshot in his hand, chuckling.] *'Skip': Let's go pop that little weasel! *[Darcey runs away and tries to climb up a tree, but Sqak speed dashes up to the top before him. Darcey jumps off the tree and lands chest first on the ground. He gets up and tries to run but Skip stomps on his tail.] *'Skip': Nuh huh! You got some talking to do, buster! *'Sqak': Yeah, why do you keep bugging Robin? *'Darcey': I ain't doing anything, okay? I was just minding my own business in the bushes! *'Sqak': Really? Because it seems so strange that a walnut flew right into Robin's face... *'Skip': ... And you were nearby holding a slingshot! *'Darcey': (nervously) Uh, you see... I was just, eh... *'Robin': Don't try to think of a stupid lie, I'm onto you! You've been bugging me all week long and you're not going anywhere until you tell me why! *'Darcey': Uh..! *'Robin': Is it because you think I'm ugly?! I look hideous to you?!? *'Darcey': Of course not! Why would I say that to the hottest girl in my life? *[Robin's eyes widened in shock and Skip's jaws literally drop to the ground.] *'Robin': What??? *'Darcey': Iiiiiiiiiiiii.... think I hear my mom calling, see ya! (runs into the bushes) *'Robin': (in shock) I can't believe he said that..! *'Sqak': Robin, you ALREADY have a boyfriend. I'm sure Darcey will leave you alone when he sees that. *'Robin': But I don't think Roberto will be to happy if someone else has their eyes on me. *[A car honk is heard from a distance. Robin turns around to see a limo standing on the dirt path, with Roberto exiting the passenger's door.] *'Roberto': (excited) Robin?! *'Robin': (excited) Roberto?! *'Skip': (turns to the audience) Sweet harmony..! *[Robin runs to Roberto, shrieking in joy. They both hug each other, and Roberto lifts her up in the air.] *'Robin': I missed you so much! *'Roberto': I missed you more, my precious angel. I'll invite you next time, I promise. *'Robin': So... What do you wanna do? *'Roberto': We're on Sunny Villa Island, Robin. There's tons of stuff for us to do! *'Skip': How about dirt sledding? It's lots of fun! *'Sqak': (fake coughs to get Skip's attention) Let THEM decide..! *'Roberto': It's alright. That's exactly what I have in mind! *[Cuts to Roberto and Robin sliding across a dirty hill on a wooden sled, cheering joyfully.] *'Roberto': This hill is where we met for the first time! *'Robin': Yes, you slid your dirt sled down the hill and scared the tailfeathers outta me! *[A flashback shows Robin walking down a path reading a book and listening to earphones. Roberto is seen sliding his wooden sled down the dirty hill in joy until he sees Robin in his way.] *'Roberto': Hey! Look out! *[Robin continues walking, unable to hear Roberto because of her earphones. Roberto slides in front of Robin, startling her as she shrieks and falls backwards. The scene then cuts back to reality.] *'Roberto': (chuckling) It's actually funny if you think about it. *'Robin': (chuckling) How's that funny? You got my book dirty, you little clutz. *[Robin and Roberto's dirt sled suddenly hits a bump, knocking the two birds in midair and tumbling into the grass.] *'Roberto': What in incendios?! *[Darcey is seen near a rock that stopped the dirt sled, slapping the dirt off his hands.] *'Darcey': Man, that was close! Poor Robin would've had a terrible accident if it wasn't for this handsome weasel and his heroic strength! *'Robin': (sarcastically) Oh, you sure did a great job! *'Darcey': (cooing) No need to thank me, you beautiful blossom tree of desire... *'Robin': Your welcome, now can you get out of here? *'Darcey': Farewell, my love! We will meet again and when we do, so will our lips! (puckers his lips to kiss Robin, but she angrily shoves him down the hill and tumbles) W-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!!! *'Roberto': Robin, was Darcey flirting with you?? *'Robin': He sure did. I didn't want you to know about this because you just got here. *'Roberto': I understand, darling. Say, are you a bit thirsty? *'Robin': I think I know where you're going here... *[The scene cuts to the close up of a straw, then shows Robin and Roberto sharing a soda cup together inside the Cool Can soda bar.] *'Roberto': Remember when I brought you here as sorry for wrecking your book? *'Robin': You asked for a kiwi soda and I asked for lime... *'Roberto': ... And on our very first date, we decided to mix both drinks together to resemble our love... *'Robin': ... And that's when we made... *'Robin'/'Roberto': (together) ... "The Love Potion"... *[Robin and Roberto get interrupted by a familiar voice.] *'Darcey': Hello, Robby girl! *[Darcey springs between Robin and Roberto.] *'Robin': What are you doing here?! *'Darcey': (hands out a kiwi soda to Robin) Giving you this delicious drink, toots! Better drink it up while it's still cold! *'Robin': I... (grabs Roberto's hand) Should be going now, see ya! *[She and Roberto leave the Cool Can.] *'Darcey': (sigh) I guess I'll have to try harder to win your heart, you beautiful swallow. *[Darcey tosses the soda cup to the trashcan, but it gets caught by Skip's tongue.] *'Skip': Hey! Don't you dare throw away a full cup of soda! This fruity goodness should be treated with respect... (pauses for a few moments and then chugs the whole drink in a mess) *(The scene dissolves to out in the rainforest path which is getting late.) *'Roberto': Darcey's going to find out our relationship one way or another... *'Robin': But I don't wanna break his heart. *'Roberto': Well I'm going to break his neck if he flirts with you again! *'Robin': Roberto! *'Roberto': I'm just pulling you feathers, darling! You just go home and rest those precious eyes. (kisses Robin's hand) *'Robin': Oh, I will. Excited for the school dance tomorrow night? *'Roberto': So much I will stay up all night with my eyes wide open. *[Robin and Roberto both share a kiss before leaving to their homes. The screen goes black with the sound of a doorbell buzzing. Skip and Sqak are seen at Robin's trailer with Skip ringing her doorbell three times. Robin opens the door.] *'Robin': ... Yeah? *'Sqak': Robin, are you okay? You missed school. *'Skip': We have a feeling it's about Darcey, isn't it? *'Sqak': Is he at it again? *'Robin': You both didn't see what he posted on Sunface this morning? *'Skip'/'Sqak': (both) Uh..... *TBA Price of Four Fingers *TBA Category:Scripts